But jealousy is a good thing
by bellamy-cullenvampire-bean
Summary: What if Edward just needed that little push to get him to realise that he liked Bella? Bella would need Mike's help to do that, read on to find out what she does... Please R


**Fan Fiction**

My first few weeks at Forks High School flew past in a blur. I knew everyone's name after a couple of days. I felt like I had been there for years.

Edward Cullen kept a safe distance from me, never once speaking a word. I watched him as inconspicuously as I could from across the cafeteria each lunchtime. I caught him looking at me on some occasions, with a blank expression. This sent shivers down my spine, and for some unknown reason, made me angry.

Mike saw this as an opportunity. Every time Edward seemed interested in starting a conversation, he would get in the way, and start one of his own. Mike loathed Edward, it was so obvious. I decided to use that knowledge to my own advantage too.

"So, Bella… Are you doing anything this weekend?" This was Mike's general question each Wednesday in Biology. Each time I would sigh and say the same thing '_Yeah I'm busy, sorry Mike…'_ Today, I thought I would try something different, see what would happen. I always knew that Edward would be listening in on our conversations.

"Umm… Nothing actually… Why, do you have something in mind?" I twirled my hair around my pinkie finger, keeping an innocent look on my face. Hopefully he would buy it.

It seemed like he did, his face lit up in excitement.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could go out to a movie?" His eyes were wide in anticipation.

I sneaked a glance at my lab partner. He was acting totally oblivious to the whole conversation, but his hands were gripping the edge of the table making his knuckles turn white under the strain. I smiled quickly to myself as I turned back to Mike.

"That sounds great!" I tried to make my voice as light and natural as possible.

"Cool… So, I'll pick you up Friday at eight, yeah?"

"Perfect." I smiled sweetly and watched him as he walked back to his desk. I turned to face the front, avoiding Edward's glare in the corner of my eye.

The class droned on. I sat there for the best part of fifty minutes, doodling on the cover of my notebook. I sighed and looked mechanically to my right. Edward was still staring at me, this time with a carefully composed blank expression about his features.

I raised my eyebrows, "What?" I whispered.

I looked deeply into his golden eyes. They were unreadable, which I must admit annoyed me a little. He shook his head slightly then turned away, still saying nothing to me.

The next two days of that week, Edward was absent. This ruined my plan. If he wasn't in school, then I couldn't talk to him, or examine his actions to Mike's conversations about our 'date'.

"We're still on for tonight right?" He asked me while we were walking to gym.

"Of course," I smiled sweetly - I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Eight O'clock right?"

He nodded and grinned. I grinned back half-heartedly, dreading the idea of this date. Why did I decide to do this? I didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings if he knew what I was really thinking. I didn't want to lead him on either, and I still hadn't told Charlie.

After Gym, I sloshed back to my truck in the pouring rain. Once I was in the comfort of the warm cab, I began thinking about the conversation I would have to have with Charlie later. I knew he approved of Mike, but I didn't want him to think this was going to turn into a huge thing.

I slowly and carefully reversed into the line of traffic exiting the school grounds. In front of me was the shiny silver Volvo I used to always look out for. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all got into the car gracefully. If Edward wasn't at school, then why was he picking them up? Was he avoiding me? These questions ran through my mind as I made my way back through the town towards home.

I made a quick lasagne for dinner. Charlie came through the door as soon as I was serving up.

"Bells?" he asked as usual. _Who else would it be?_

"In here, Dad. You're just in time for dinner." I bustled about in the kitchen, soaking the dishes I used for cooking while Charlie stepped out of his boots and made his way to his usual seat. We ate in silence. Charlie was too engrossed in his food to even start a conversation, and I couldn't figure out how to begin.

"Er… Dad?" I dropped my fork, but continued to stare at my food while I spoke. "Dad, I'm going out to the movies with Mike Newton tonight, is that okay?" Each word came out in a rush. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Mike Newton?" Charlie seemed puzzled. "I thought he'd asked you out a number of times but you said no?"

"Yeah, he did," I admitted, "But I decided to give it a shot…" It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't entirely the truth either.

"That's fine, kid." His eyes lit up. He obviously seemed pleased that I was being mature about this.

"Thanks, Dad. He's picking me up at Eight." I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was half seven already and I still needed to get changed. I downed the rest of my lasagne and placed the dishes in the sink.

"I'll do that, you get ready…" Charlie barked from behind me. I nodded and ran from the room to find something to wear.

All in all, the date went well. We saw the newest horror film; Mike obviously hoping I would scare easily and cower into his chest no doubt. He didn't try to put his arm around me, or hold my hand in the darkness, and for that I was grateful. He did however, give the odd annoying compliments, trying to sound sweet I guess.

"Thanks Mike, I had a good time." We were sitting outside my house in his Suburban. There was an awkward silence between us as we drove home. He seemed to be very distracted by his own thoughts.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun. Maybe we could do this again sometime…?" His voice had the hint of hope in it. This is one thing I didn't want to happen.

"Maybe…" I replied. I smiled and opened the car door.

"See you Monday…" Mike yelled as he drove away. I waved just as he got to the corner, then grabbed the key under the eave and stepped into the warmth of my house.

Charlie was asleep in the living room after watching the game. Rather than disturb him and be given the whole 20 questions thing, I pulled the blanket off the top of the sofa and wrapped it around him.

I crept silently upstairs and into my room. I pushed tonight's events to the back of my mind, hoping that this was something I wouldn't have to do again, and that my plan would work. I undressed quickly and jumped into bed, curling up into a ball on my side. After five minutes of tossing and turning, I finally fell to sleep peacefully, and dreamt of Edward.

I awoke the next day to darkness. At first I thought it was still night, but when I looked out of my window, I saw that the town was covered in thick black rain clouds. I groaned and fell back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I let my mind wander before I got up again to get ready. I walked slowly into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. My mood wasn't a good one today.

I quickly brushed my teeth and stepped into the shower. I let the warm water calm me down, and the scent of my favourite shampoo lift my spirit's a little. When I was done, I needed to sort through the mess that was my hair. It seemed unmanageable today so I brushed it back into a ponytail.

I ran down the stairs as fast, and carefully, as I could to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella!"

It was Mike's voice on the other end of the line. I suppressed a groan.

"Hey, Mike. What's up?" My voice sounded unnaturally high.

"I just wanted to say, I had a really good time last night…" His voice trailed off at the end.

"Yeah, I had a good time too."

He hesitated. "Well, hopefully we can do it again… I really like you Bella…"

I froze. This was what I didn't want to happen. I couldn't think of what to say. I stared out the kitchen window and out onto the road. The sight of a silver Volvo across the street made my heart do a back flip.

"Bella?" Mike asked.

"Err… Yeah, Mike, I've got to go." I said quickly and put the pone back on the hook.

I ran to the front door and wrenched it open. Edward Cullen was standing on the porch, arm raised, just about to knock on the door. His hair was dripping wet from the fresh rain.

"What are you doing here?" I stuttered.

His hand came down slowly. I watched his expression. He didn't seem at all pleased, or he was thinking extremely hard about something that was troubling him.

"Edward?" I whispered.

His hand shot up and wrapped itself around my neck, pushing me back into the house. He slammed the front door behind him and pushed me up against a wall. I gasped and tried to wriggle myself free. He bent his face so it was level with mine, just inches away. My heart pounded unevenly inside my chest.

"Edward… What are you doing?" I gasped.

He opened his mouth to speak. The scent of his breath dazzled me, clearing my head of all thoughts. He loosened his grip a little on my neck before he answered.

"Newton?" He growled, an evil smile creeping onto his lips. I knew exactly what he was talking about. My plan seemed to have worked like a charm.

I smiled slightly, placing my hand on his. It was ice cold against my skin. I hadn't noticed before. The heavy pulsing of my blood around my body had made me hot, unable to feel the cool temperature of his hands. "You're… Jealous?" I gasped, my smile getting wider across my face. I fought to hold it back.

Edward shook his head violently, his grip on my neck getting tighter again. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, unable to speak. I had never seen him lost for words before.

He let go of my neck and stepped back slightly, eyeing me. I continued to lean against the wall, waiting.

"Bella…" He began, "Bella, I've never felt his emotion before…" His words confused me, but I let him continue. "It's strange and I don't understand it…" He paused, moving closer to me again. "I want you for my own…" He whispered, his face moving closer mine each second. My heart beat frantically inside my chest, threatening to bounce out. Edward's body came closer to mine, pushing me back against the wall. His face turned to the side, leaning in. He watched my eyes carefully, before closing the short distance between us and pressing his cool lips to mine.

My hand automatically flew to his hair, pulling him closer to me. He gasped and moved his hands up the back of my shirt to trace my spine. It made me shiver, but I liked it.

This was what I wanted all along. All Edward needed was that little push to get him to realise that he liked me.

My plan had worked and Edward Cullen was now… mine!


End file.
